Can I Forget You?
by theYAfangirl17
Summary: Set before my other story, This Isn't A Fairytale, this is about Jace and how he tries to forget the girl who imprinted on his heart. Non spoilery oneshot :) Please R & R.


**Here is an exclusive Jace scene for Moving On and Away! NemiTheVegiEater won a first look forever ago so she has read it already :)**

* * *

No one knew how great it felt to me as Imogen told me I had won the scholarship. But at the same time as she told me that I should really be thanking my girlfriend, my mind was so juxtaposed. What the hell? I didn't have a girlfriend. The only one person who could be classified as that in my mind was... My head snaps around and looks at the bleachers. I see a flash of red roots and coppery hair leaving and anger inside of me fuels itself. That bitch played with me and now she was setting up scholarships? What kind of game was she playing?

* * *

The steam from the shower was rejuvenating. It helped clear my mind. For all I know, Clary being at the game was just a coincidence. Kaelie believed herself to be my girlfriend so it wasn't that hard to imagine Kaelie setting up Imogen's presence at the game. She was stupid enough to think it means it will make me fall madly in love with her. So maybe thats what Imogen meant.

At any rate, the water that cocooned me was growing chilly. I turned off the water pipes and grabbed my towel. Our game had ended over an hour ago and the boys soccer room was a ghost town. It was eerily quiet as I made way to my locker for some clothes. I grabbed the fist things that tumbled out and didn't smell bad. One was a shirt from Clary. It was some geeky shirt that was reference to probably Star Wars. For the hell of it, I threw the thing on. Why waste a perfectly good shirt? Just because we were over didn't mean I had to burn all of her stupid gifts. I wanted to actually keep some.

Out of the shirt came a quartet of photos from the carnival. It was one of few photos we took together.

"Whatever," I mumbled as my fist crumpled the pictures. Clary Fray was dead to me. That bitch could die and I wouldn't care.

But wouldn't I? When you love someone, you give them part of you. And they give you part of them. So maybe scratch that. If Clary died, it would crush me. It may sound corny to everyone but me and maybe Magnus with his eternal love bullshit, but I thought we were going to be different. She completed me. I gave her my entire heart. Then she fucking smashed it like an ant.

Sometime during my internal tirade I had packed up and started towards the soccer room door. The warm May sunshine greeted me as I opened the door. While I was in my poetic moment, I made a vow. After I crossed through this door, I would move on from Clary. She shall no longer paint my dreams and leave me waking in tears. I took a breath and closed my eyes. Then I stepped through into my new life.

* * *

_July 18th, 2012_

A shadow was waiting by my car as I walked towards where I parked it. It was officially a year since I found out that my Achilles heel had moved away. It gave me a dark premonition to see said Achilles heel's best friend standing by my car. Aline was still the pretty girl but only now her beauty shone out to me. Her bare shoulders showed tanlines and her dark hair was shorter with those weird blonde tips. She was twirling a keyring around her finger. It was her way of stalling I noticed as I approached her. She watched me walk towards her but darted her eyes when I was closer. Pretty soon I could hear the disgust in her voice as she whispered my voice, just barely concealing how this was her last resort. I grabbed onto her dyed tips and tossed it aside.

"Nice hair Aline. Shows how hard you're trying really," I told her with a forced calm. Her almond eyes grew ice cold. It was obvious what the root topic she was about to launch on was.

"What do you want and what does it have to do with Clary?" Aline's eyes dropped like she was kind of disappointed to be so transparent. Not missing a beat though, she started.

"First off, anything I tell you is confidential. I know you want to know where Clary is. And I can help. But I want your help in return. This is a longterm sort of help. So, what do you think?" I gave her a slight nod to tell her to continue. "If you haven't heard the rumors, they are true. I'm a lesbian. But I don't want everyone to know. It will destroy my parents. So I will tell you where Clary moved if you will pretend to be my boyfriend every so often." In her eyes was a mix of emotions I could guess- worry, anxiety, hope. It was what helped me make my decision.

"I'll help you out Aline. Here's my terms though. I want you not to give me her whereabouts or to never mention her again. I want to move on. I can't do that if I torture myself thinking about Clary. Or if you constantly try to speak of her." She agreed to my terms quietly and looked to the ground. That was the easiest blackmailing ever.

It was a brotherly happiness that filled me as Aline jumped onto me and hugged me. Like hugging Izzy. It gave me hope that every time a girl hugged me I wouldn't think of how Clary fit perfectly against me and was never awkward. Maybe I could patch myself together. I could move on from Clary for real and not just tell myself I was when everyone knew I wasn't.

Sometime we broke apart and I got into my car. Jamming out to my radio, I accelerated as the curve approaches. Clary crept into my thoughts again. _It must be from seeing Aline today_, I tell myself. Must be why Clary kept herself in the front of my mind today. I was thinking of a memory about how she used to make fun of my car and how loud I blasted the radio.

I didn't see the truck coming.

It was funny how a radio continues playing when your entire life is scattered.

The same song kept playing.

"Troublemaker" by Olly Murs was the last thing I heard.

And the last thing I saw was her hauntingly full of life emerald eyes. Because that's what they were. Sparkling emeralds in the face of the girl I loved and her hair that was fire. Her beautiful smile that seemed sketched into my eyelids. Her adorable nose that she hated. All came together as she smiled at me a sad, sad smile.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Huh? Good, bad, ugly... All of the above? I want to know! I might just continue these small oneshots of the in between depending on reviews.**

**Here's what my ARC told me about it.**

_Broooo! This is amazing! I love how you said that the last thing he thought about was her eyes. It shows that he will always be thinking about her even if he doesn't want to. It's like that one saying, "You never forget your first love. You'll always have a special place for them," and this pretty much sums up Jace. Also, the metaphors and his actions are so well written and aghhhhh AMAZING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU FOR DOING A SPIN OFF AS AMAZING AS THIS ONE TO AN AMAZING STORY! With much love and gratitude, NEMERSSSS_

**Anyways, I'm working on my next chapter for MOaA and the current status of it is:**

**If it's not up by Saturday night in my time, Central Time, then its going to be another week because I have Nationals for FCCLA next week ^.^ Wish me luck competing.**


End file.
